


the MASTER LIST

by Christ_Almighty



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, also bros dont barrel through your kitchen window so you can have a cool entrance., at all, its just not worth it, that was not straight, this shiz is only tagged odyssey bc of bowsers hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christ_Almighty/pseuds/Christ_Almighty
Summary: making the world a more stupid place one shit-ass fanfic at a timesorry miyamoto





	the MASTER LIST

"dude I finally did it!"

Luigi sighed for the umpteenth time that day as his brother and general nuisance barreled through the open window. He put down the dorian gay. At this rate, he was never gonna finish the thing.

"and that would be?"

Mario grinned.

"the gay, luigi." Mario cleared his throat.

"ughhh…"

"ive been watching peoples search history, talking to garbage cans, y'know all that good stuff, and ive finally compiled a master list of the gay!!!"

"home slice that's pretty much stalking."

"shh… wait do you hear that."

"no." luigi raised his brows.

But was there… something??  
He listened. No. not reall-

"its my fucks luigi. They're flying awayyyy"

"how surprising." He dead panned.

"now.. what about the list? Who's on it?"

"everyone."

"..you're kidding, right? What about bowser?"

"dude he's definitely not straight I mean cmon buddy you and me BOTH saw that comb over."

"okay true but he's not gay."

"famsquad.. no..  
Gay is just not cis-het."

"oh I gotcha."

"yea so therefore…  
No ones…  
HETTTT!!!!!!!"  
\--  
\--  
This message was brought to you by gay co. , making the world gayer, one person at a time.


End file.
